


Soul of Diamond

by SassmasterMaxie



Category: Phantasy Star (Video Games), Phantasy Star Online Episode I+II
Genre: Gen, Unofficial Sequel, also featuring my main OC in a PSO AU because why the hell not, kinda a sequel to the Soul of Steel quest, which is my fave PSO quest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassmasterMaxie/pseuds/SassmasterMaxie
Summary: Jean Carlo Montague wants to try and rebuild Elenor's sister Ult. But there's a problem. Making a call to the Hunter's Guild, he's hoping a familiar face answers. And when that familiar face does answer his call, he soon finds that his plans were not going to be as simple as he initially thought...(Sort of a follow on/sequel sort of deal from the PSO quest 'Soul of Steel')





	1. Chapter 1

“I'm glad that it was you who came to take on my request,” said the rather eccentric voice of Jean Carlo Montague, “since after all, it was you who helped me out initially. And before that.”

The red-headed man standing before him straightened out his robe, meeting Montague's gaze with piercing green eyes. “You're one of the more interesting characters 'round here, Doc. I'll give you that.”

“Maxie, please. Call me Jean. No need to be so formal.” Montague paused to take a breath. “But it is time to be serious. Elenor, if you would?” He gestured to a familiar-looking pink android.

“Y-Yes, Doc. Okay. So... do you remember when we were trying to find my sister, Ult? And when we finally did catch up to her, she... she...”

Maxie shook his head briefly. “... Not a lotta details. All I remember is the Doc calling out to me as we ran for the telepipe, everything went black... then I found myself back in the medical bay on Pioneer 2. Neither you nor the Doc were there when I woke up.”

There was a brief silence between the trio before Elenor spoke up again.

“Well. I took a backup of Ult's data, or at least I thought I had. But by the time we got to the lab, we found that the data was somewhat corrupted. We couldn't salvage it. But then we realised...”

“WORKS. Those damn military lapdogs.” Montague's voice was a monotone. “I did some digging and found that they'd taken a copy of her data.”

Maxie tilted his head slightly. “So, we bust in and hack their systems for the data, right? I mean, if they're as stupid as last time then this should be a huge ass cakewalk. All we do is break into their base, get into their systems and then grab the shit we need?” He'd failed to notice the sound of footsteps behind him.

“You know that that won't be happening any time soon.” A different voice, a deep male voice. “You lot caused enough trouble for WORKS last time. If you so much as THINK about entering a WORKS-controlled area ever again... we'll either eliminate you or have your hunter's licenses revoked.”

There was a moment where nothing happened. Montague and Elenor simply looked on, unsure of how to proceed. In mere moments Maxie whirled around, grasping the man by the throat and slamming him against the floor.

“Fucker. You're lucky we ain't on the surface of Ragol right now or I woulda had you burned to a fucking crispy critter by now.” He smacked the man's face with his other fist. “Go tell your slimy WORKS buddies that they ain't gonna last. If anything... we're gonna eliminate you first.”

Despite the fact that the man was choking, he managed a laugh. “You?! Against the military?! We'd crush one meagre Force. Bear that in mind.”

Maxie grunted and let the man go. “We'll see about that. Now get outta our way.” The man caught his breath, stood up and dashed for the transporter.

Montague took a breath, reaching to pat Maxie on the shoulder. “Was it really wise to let him go like that? But you've still got the best ways of dealing with soldiers, at least.”

“Relax, Doc. He went to Ragol. So if we do meet him again...” Maxie snapped his fingers and a few sparkles of light appeared around his left hand. “I got a Grants technique with his name written all over it. He ain't our problem.”

Elenor called to the two of them to ask them to get back on track. After some discussion, it was decided that they were going to get into the areas of the mines controlled by WORKS, threats of elimination be damned. They had to rescue Ult again, even if she was now just binary code. The trio headed for the transporter, making their way down to the surface of Ragol once more.


	2. Chapter 2

The mines were eerily quiet as Maxie, Elenor and Dr. Montague stepped off the transporter pad. No sign of anything, not even the noisy clunk-clanking of Gillchic patrols. A few moments past before the android began to scan the area.

“I don't like this...” Elenor's grip tightened on her photon rocket launcher. “Initial scans aren't picking up any kind of activity, WORKS or otherwise.” She gave the doctor a look. “We shouldn't let our guard down. Please, be careful.”

Maxie headed out the doorway, coming up to the main entrance of the WORKS-controlled area which was just as familiar as it was the last time. No sign of the guard on patrol, or anything. The electric fences had even been turned off. He called Montague and Elenor over to point out the situation. “This don't feel right. Even for military fuckwits like WORKS, why would they suddenly disappear like that? Okay, sure, I mighta made the guy from earlier shit his pants but... this feels off.”

Montague gritted his teeth, his thoughts racing momentarily. “This feels like it's going to turn into the Emergency Program all over again. This has to be some sort of dupe. But at the same time, if we don't go in there, we'll never be able to retrieve Ult's data.” He sighed, making his way towards the entrance. “We go in. But do NOT let your guard down.”

The trio headed into the area. It felt so surreal, going in there with no sounds from anything. The first time, they'd had to dodge military androids. But now there was nothing there. Elenor was constantly scanning the area, keeping the Doctor and Maxie updated with her findings, even if it wasn't much.

They stopped in a computer room, where one computer appeared to be turned on. Montague tapped on the screen and found that it was still active.

“Hmm. Interesting. Very interesting.” The doctor was pointing to the other screens to the side. “Of course they wouldn't keep such highly valuable data on their main system. Which means...” He was now checking a few other things. “... It's their secure system. One that's harder to crack from this end here.”

“You think they knew we were gonna come in here?” Maxie looked over at the Doctor quizzically.

“It's possible. But then again, I do remember that WORKS have a high security secondary system that they use to store their sensitive operations.” Montague gestured to Elenor. “Do you think you can trace it?”

“I will try, Doctor.” Elenor began to interface with the machine, checking through all the systems. “Y-Yes. My sister is on that secondary system. The servers are located in the ruins.” She disconnected and stepped back, appearing to take a breath. “I have a feeling they moved their defenses to the ruins. I feel that that is why we haven't encountered any resistance here.”

An echoing sound approaching them was enough to make them all freeze.

“Scatter!” Maxie hid behind a pile of boxes, Elenor hid behind an android charging pod and the Doctor ducked behind the computer.

The man that Maxie had apprehended back on Pioneer 2 walked in, followed by another three hunters and two scientists. They appeared to be talking about how they were going to use their procured data plus a new prototype body to build the ultimate android that they planned to use to bring the whole of Ragol under their command.

Montague had to stop himself saying anything. He had never made Ult for such a purpose, and then WORKS had the audacity to say that they could do it. Biting his lip, he did his best to remain quiet. Even Elenor was having to stop herself from making a noise.

But Maxie wasn't having any of it. He peered out from over the boxes, focusing on the man he'd had a go at before. A subtle click of his fingers, and the entire room lit up as arrows of pure light began to strike the man.

“What th--”

_ **BOOM.** _

A pillar of light exploded up from beneath the man's feet, knocking him to the ground and it didn't look like he was getting back up. The scientists were scrambling for the computer. The hunters drew their weapons.

“Watch yourselves.” A young newman woman turned to the scientists, gripping her daggers tighter. “We've got an unauthorised Force lurking here.” She looked around again, then gritted her teeth. “If you surrender now, we'll just escort you off the premises and then--” She stopped as she saw the arrows of light surrounding her body. “Oh you son of a Booma--”

_ **BOOM.** _

Maxie looked back over. The two remaining hunters were looking over their fallen comrade, complaining that neither of them had any moon atomizers to hand. He then managed to catch Elenor's attention and signalled to her to get ready to run. She passed the signal onto the Doctor. Now Maxie was focusing on the hunter in the centre, snapping his fingers. This time a large fireball exploded from that hunter's position, knocking both hunters and scientists to the ground.

“RUN!” Maxie called to the others, leaping down and making a break for the door. Montague and Elenor didn't hesitate. They ran after him, and the trio made it through the door before the hunters recovered.


End file.
